Flurry
by Inquisitive
Summary: Then he saw something else, pure unbridled lust dancing with the firelight trapped in those beautiful sapphire orbs.' SLASH SpotRace
1. snow

Flurry

  


Author: Inquisitive (Ink)

  


Rating: R

  


Disclaimer: I know this may come as a big shock, but I... don't own Newsies. There, I've said it, are you happy now?

  


A/N[1]: This is an attempt to cure a terrible case of writers block. It's also an excuse to write some Spot/Race slash. Enjoy!

  


  


  


  


'Why in the world did I tell him that?' Race thought to himself as he fought to restrain the urge to get up out of his bunk and bang his head against the wall. 

  


At any other time he may very well have banged his head against the wall, but it was midnight, and the last thing he needed was a bunch of cranky newsies clobbering him for waking them up.

  


'What on god's green earth could I have been thinking?' He continued his mental monologue. 'The problem is you weren't thinking, or you would have kept your mouth shut!' He chided himself. 'Did I just answer myself? Oh well, a little mental dialogue never hurt anyone, right?... Don't answer that!'

  


Race pushed himself up out of his warm bunk, deciding he'd had enough of talking to himself for one night. As soon as his bare feet hit the hardwood floor, a shiver coursed through his body.

  


Quickly locating his shirt, his socks, and his shoes, having gone to bed in everything else, he got dressed, mentally cursing December for being so cold. Knotting the final lace, he snatched his last cigar off the table next to the bunk, and gazed out the window.

  


Snow was falling steadily, leaving the city pure, white, and untainted, if only for a few hours before the sun rose and the action of the city turned this delicate layer of perfection to slush and mud.

  


Race tore his eyes away from the swirling patterns of frost staining the window, and began tiptoeing across the bunk room. As he reached the door, he glanced back over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't disturbed anyone. In doing this, his eyes landed on Jack, his best friend. Race realized how much younger Jack looked when he was asleep, he didn't look like a strike leader, or an escaped convict from the House of Refuge. When he slept, Jack looked like a seventeen year old boy who never got enough to eat, who had never had anything handed to him, who had to get up in the morning and sell his papers in the snow, whether he wanted to or not.

  


Race paused with his hand on the doorknob, and wondered if Spot was even capable of looking so young.

  


'Not that I'll ever get the chance to find out now.' He thought to himself. 'He kicked me out of Brooklyn when I told him, he'll probably never speak to me again, much less sleep in the same room with me, no matter how many other people are there.'

  


Race quietly made his way down the stairs, wanting to take a short walk and clear his head. 

  


'I have got to be the dumbest person in all of New York.' He once again berated himself. It was in this depressed state of mind that he, not paying the least bit of attention to what he was doing, unlocked the door, flung it open, and went storming through it.

  


Or he would have, if his storming had not been interrupted by a collision with a very cold, very flustered, and now very irate, Spot Conlon.

  


"Oof!" Spot exclaimed, falling backwards off of the steps and into a snowbank.

  


"Ahh!" Race yelped, falling halfway into the lodging house doorway, and hitting his head on the floor. He sat up, rubbing his head ruefully. "Spot!?" He asked in disbelief.

  


"What?" Spot snapped as he stood up brushing the snow off of his pants and the back of his shirt, both of which were drenched and frigid.

  


"What... What are... you, doing here?" Race asked, fighting to piece together a sentence, as several thoughts rushed through his head at once. The worst of these being that Spot was here to tell everyone what he had done, thereby getting him kicked out of the lodging house and most likely getting him beaten to death in the bargain. Race desperately hoped that his friends would be more understanding than that, but after seeing how Spot had reacted this afternoon, he had his doubts.

  


"I'm tryin' my level best to catch pneumonia, I hear it's a good way to lose a few pounds." Was Spot's smart ass comment as he gestured to his slim waist.

  


At the gesture, Race's eyes traveled over Spot's body, drinking in every detail. From the pants and shirt which were wet and clinging in all the right places, to his lips which were rough and chapped with the cold, to the solitary snowflake which was resting on one of his golden eyelashes.

  


The snow began to fall faster and Spot started shivering. Race finally returned to his senses, and stepped to one side of the doorway.

  


"Why don't you come inside?"

  


"No thanks." Spot said through chattering teeth.

  


"If you don't get out of the snow you really _are_ gonna catch pneumonia!"

  


"Fuck off Higgins."

  


"Not until you tell me what your doing here!"

  


"I felt like taking a walk." Spot replied, his voice positively dripping with sarcasm.

  


"It's nearly midnight!" Race exclaimed, frustrated.

  


"So?"  
  
"It's snowing!"

  


Spot shrugged.

  


"Fine!" Race said exasperated. "But I'm not going to leave you out here alone to die."

  


"GOD, you sound like an old house wife!" Spot said, disgusted.

  


"At least I have more sense than to walk from Brooklyn to Manhattan in the middle of the night, during a blizzard for NO REASON!" Race yelled.

  


"I never said I didn't have a reason!" Spot said, raising his voice to compete with Race's.

  


"THEN WHAT IS IT?" Race shouted.

  


Spot grabbed the front of his shirt, and Race shut his eyes and braced himself for the blow that he knew was coming. All at once Spot's lips were on his, rough, and chapped, and warm, and perfect. 

  


It only lasted for a few seconds, and by the time what had happened had registered in Race's mind, it was over. Spot took a shaky step back waiting for his heart beat to slow back down. Race stood in shock watching captivated as Spot's hot breath hit the cold night air and swirled around his face illuminating each angelic feature.

  


Spot nervously licked his lips. Sudden realization hit Race so quickly that you could see it written clearly on his face.

  


"But... you. Earlier..."

  


"I'm sorry." Spot whispered, looking down. "You took me by surprise."

  


"So you don't hate me?" Race asked, his voice sounding so hopeful that Spot nearly laughed out loud. He shook his head, smiling a genuine smile, and looking Race strait in the eyes. That was enough for Race, he lunged forward kissing Spot forcefully. Spot returned the kiss with just as much energy, each boy battling for dominance of the others mouth. It wasn't until Race reached for the top button of Spot's shirt that Spot paused.

  


"Race, come on." He said, breaking the kiss.

  


"Huh?" Race asked fearing he had done something wrong.

  


"We're making out on the doorstep at midnight in the middle of a fucking blizzard!" Spot stated gesturing toward the storm going on around them.

  


"So?" Race asked innocently.

  


"Higgins!" Spot growled.

  


Race smirked as Spot grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the lodging house, quietly closing the door behind them.

  


  


  


  


A/N[2]: That was fun! Just wait till next chapter! It will be even more fun! Hint Hint Nudge Nudge. I was listening to Simon and Garfunkel's greatest hits while I wrote this, not that that is of any relevance to anything, I just thought you might like to know. Please review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what I can do to make it better in the future. Seriously, the entire basis of this fic was a mental picture of a snowflake on Spot's eyelash. Thank you for reading my story, expect another chapter as soon as I can get to it. Probably a couple of days. 

~Ink


	2. fire

Flurry

  


A/N[1]: Rated R for a reason.

  


Disclaimer: If they were mine, the movie would be way more interesting.

  


  


  


  


Spot pulled Race into the common room where there was still a small fire lit in the fireplace, and kissed him passionately. His tongue slid into Race's mouth, slowly exploring every crevice. 

  


Ending the kiss, he pulled back and began working his way down Race's jawline. Paying careful attention to the pulse point, Spot left a hot trail of kisses down his neck, pulling his collar out of his way.

  


When he reached his shoulder, Spot stopped for a second. A wicked grin spread across his face as he quickly lifted up the back of Race's shirt, and placed his hands on his lower back.

  


"Christ!" Race yelped, surprised. "Your hands are freezing!"

  


"I know." Spot replied before going back to sucking on his collar bone, leaving a bright red mark which would remain for days.

  


Race gasped as Spot began to trace the flushed skin of his ribs with frigid fingers, he had to fight back a moan of pleasure as one icy finger dipped just under the rim of his pants.

  


Spot's mouth was captured hungrily as Race pulled him closer. Sliding an arm around his waist, Race's eyes suddenly flew wide open.

  


"Spot, you're soaking wet!" He exclaimed.

  


"No shit." Spot replied.

  


"Aren't you cold?" Race asked, concerned.

  


"Not really." Spot said, smirking.

  


Race tugged him closer to the fireplace, and pushed his suspenders off of his shoulders. As they shared a slow sweet kiss, Race made quick work of the shirts buttons. Finally Spot removed his shirt completely, and turned for a moment to hang it over the grate in front of the fireplace to dry.

  


As Spot bent over to arrange his shirt on the grate, Race glanced at his now bare back. The smooth unblemished skin stretched over rippling muscles as Spot moved, and Race noticed that he could see every knob of Spot's spine.

  


Spot shivered as he felt a feather-light finger run down the length of his back. Race snickered quietly as goosebumps broke out over Spot's soft flesh.

  


Before Spot could make a move, Race bent down and carefully kissed the first vertebra he could see at the base of Spot's neck. He continued working his way slowly down his back, placing butterfly kisses on each vertebra, while his hands rested gently on Spot's hips. When he reached his lower back, Race paused, now on his knees. All at once, Race tightened his grip on Spot's hips and spun him around so that he was facing his abdomen. He teasingly kissed the taunt muscles of his abs, before dipping his tongue into Spot's bellybutton, causing Spot to moan deep within his throat, despite his best efforts not to.

  


Race stood up slowly, and swallowed hard as he studied Spot for a moment. He was gorgeous, his frame was slim but muscular, and his torso still retained most of his summer tan. 

  


He gazed into Spot's eyes, which were partially obscured by his hair, which was hanging in his face. Race reached up, almost shyly, and brushed the soft bangs behind Spot's ear. Spot, not breaking eye contact, captured Race's hand in his own. He brought it to his mouth, and kissed each finger in turn, before kissing the palm tenderly.

  


Race could do nothing but stare into Spot's eyes, the flames from the fire were reflected in their normal blue, shifting and glowing red and orange, Race watched fascinated. Then he saw something else, pure unbridled lust dancing with the firelight trapped in those beautiful sapphire orbs.

  


Their mouths met again, full of desire. A flurry of lips, teeth, and tongues. Spot bit Race's earlobe while unbuttoning his shirt, nearly riping it off in impatience and frustration. 

  


Spot watched as the firelight played across Race's skin. Shadows and light falling in swirling patterns over his flushed flesh.

  


Their hands roamed each others bodies, the lightest touch leaving lasting impressions.

  


They began unconsciously grinding their hips together, finally, needing more friction, both boys kicked their shoes off and eased their way onto the floor, never breaking contact.

  


They slowed only once, Race looked Spot strait in the eyes, before pushing him to the floor, and straddling his hips.

  


Spot raised an eyebrow, and looked at Race inquisitively. Race smirked and leaned down, he kissed Spot tenderly, and sweetly, letting all of his emotions flow through his one action.

  


Not breaking the kiss, he rolled over so that Spot was on top.

  


The rest of their clothing was quickly discarded, and a frenzied heat built up between them, until it was released in one dizzying, spiraling, explosion of energy and emotion.

  


Race looked up at Spot's face, which was a mere two inches from his own. Beads of sweat had broken out on his forehead, and his hair had fallen back into his eyes. A few of the longer strands were hanging down, tickling Race's cheekbones.

  


"Spot?" Race whispered.

  


"Yeah?" Spot replied sleepily as he laid his head on Race's chest.

  


"Am I still kicked out of Brooklyn?" Race asked.

  


"Are you worried about going to the tracks tomorrow?" Spot asked sounding slightly amused.

  


Race smiled, Spot knew him too well.

  


"No, you're not kicked outta Brooklyn." Spot said.

  


"Spot?" Race whispered again.

  


"Yeah?" Spot yawned.

  


'I love you.' He wanted to say, but he couldn't bring himself to, after how Spot had reacted the first time.

  


"Goodnight." He said instead.

  


"Mmm." Spot mumbled.

  


  


  


When Race woke up, Spot was gone, he dressed quickly, and made it up to the bunk room before anyone else woke up.

  


Jack was the first one to notice Race's improvement in attitude.

  


"Hey Race, you're in a good mood dis mornin', did ya have a really good dream last night or what?" Jack asked as they walked to the distribution office.

  


Race just smiled and said nothing.

  


"Last night you looked like you lost fifty bucks at the tracks, now you look like the mayor's daughter just proposed, what's up?"

  


Race racked his brain, trying to think of a lie his friend would buy. 

  


Luckily, none was necessary, for at that moment Dave came running up.

  


"Jack, we have to try and hurry today, I have to be home early." He said panting for breath.

  


"Okay Dave, See ya later Race." Jack called as he and Dave started off into the crowed.

  


Race sighed in relief, and reached into his pocket for his money, when his fingers landed on an unfamiliar object. He pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket, and scanned it quickly.

  


_Race,_

_Come to my window at ten. Brooklyn's more comfortable than Manhattan anyway. At least I have a bed. Sorry about this morning, but I didn't have the heart to wake you up.   
See you later._

  


_Spot_

  


Race smiled slightly as he folded the paper back up, and stuck it carefully into his pocket before hurrying to sell his papers.

  


  


  


  


A/N[2]: And the plot thickens, sort of. Okay, so there's not much plot, sue me. Please review! You can even flame me if you must. This was so fun to write that nothing you say can make me any less proud of it! I was listening to Duran Duran while writing this chapter in case anyone was remotely curious. The next chapter might take a little longer, sorry in advance. Thanks for reading!

~Ink

  


  


  


~Shoutouts~

  


**SpotLover421~** I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!

  


**Studentnumber24601~** Right on! I'm glad you liked it, thank you so much for the review!

  


**SillyFidget~** hehehe (hands you a tissue, looks back at the chapter I just wrote, hands you the entire box of tissues.) Thanks for the review!

  


**Bobcat:Slashgoil~** I'm glad you liked it, this chapter is why it was rated R. Thanks for the review!

  


**Gothic Author~** Dude, now I feel loved, I am a major addict to! Spot/Race is my favorite pairing. I hope you liked this chapter, it was much fun to write! Thanks for the review!


	3. air

Flurry

A/N[1]: Still rated R for a reason.

Disclaimer: Not mine, yadda yadda, don't sue, etc...

"Race, are you sick?" Kid Blink asked. Mush put a hand on Race's forehead.

"He's not warm."

"Maybe he's dying." Snitch piped up.

"Race, are you dying." Kid Blink asked seriously.

"God you guys! Just because I lost a hand of poker..."

"Two hands." Mush reminded him.

"In a row!" Snitch added helpfully.

"WHATEVER!" Race huffed, "I am NOT dying."

"So, whose the girl?" Jack asked smirking.

"What are you talking about Jack?" Race asked, even as his ears turned dark crimson.

"Come on Race, you woke up in a great mood, you've been preoccupied all day, and you've been checking your watch every five minutes. Obviously you have a date, so spill it, who is it?" Jack questioned.

"I..." Race started to answer.

"You have a date Race?" Mush asked.

"Is she pretty?" Snitch inquired.

"I thought we were playing poker." Race said, trying to change the subject.

"This is more interesting." Blink said. Race glanced at his watch for roughly the 29,000th time that evening, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, guys, I'd love to stay and talk, but I don't want to be late." He said, much to the disappointment of the other boys. He stood up, grabbed his jacket, and rushed out of the bunkroom.

By the time he reached the Brooklyn Lodging house, Race was freezing, and cursing freely at the snow for being so damn cold. Carefully he ascended the fire escape, (cursing _it_ for being metal in the middle of winter), and finally reached the platform which accessed Spot's window.

Cautiously he crept forward and peered in. Spot was sitting shirtless, on his neatly made bed, looking nervous. Race smiled, finding the look endearing, after all, it was not everyday that you got to see the Great Spot Conlon looking nervous for a date.

In his heart, Race wanted to sit and watch some more, but in the end his body won out. December was just too cold a month to sit on a fire escape for extended periods of time, no matter how romantic you are, and especially is there is a warm, willing body waiting for you inside.

He gently tapped on the window, and suppressed a laugh at the look of relief that passed over Spot's face when he realized that Race had actually shown up. Spot quickly replaced the look with a smirk as he walked over the the closed window.

"Can I help you Higgins?" He asked through the glass.

"Spot, that's not funny. It's freezing out here, let me in!" Race whined.

"Say the magic words." Spot said, amused at Race's current predicament.

"Please?" Race tried.

"Try again." Spot said, moving closer to the window, giving Race a better view.

Race was now having trouble concentrating. Which was understandable, as it was extremely cold out, and most of the blood had abandoned his brain in favor of more sensitive areas of his body. This therefore explains his next reply, which was actually more of a threat.

"Spot, open the damn window right now, or I am going to go and come in through the front door. And you'd better start thinking of excuses to tell the rest of the lodging house when they hear the noises coming from your room." He went on to describe in detail just what exactly he would do to Spot if it came to that. All of this description was intriguing, and not at all unpleasant.

Spot opened the window.

Race jumped in, grabbed Spot and shoved him forcefully against the wall, kissing him roughly. This Spot returned with great enthusiasm. When they finally broke apart, Spot still retained enough presence of mind to shut the window so they both didn't freeze to death.

Race sat down on the bed, which was the only piece of furniture in the room besides the small table sitting next to it. The room itself was really more of a closet than an actual room, and had always been reserved for the leader of the Brooklyn newsboys.

"What was that you said last night about having more sense than to walk around in the middle of a blizzard?" Spot asked.

"For your information smart ass," Race answered, "I said I had more sense than to walk from Brooklyn to Manhattan, I never said anything about Manhattan to Brooklyn." He finished smugly.

Spot shook his head, smiled, and sat down on the bed, close to Race but not touching. Suddenly shy.

"So," He started, "what do you want to do?" He asked. Race turned and favored him with an incredulous look. Spot looked sheepish,

"Never mind, stupid question." He said. Race sat as if deep in thought for a minute, before asking,

"Spot, are you sure your comfortable with this?" Now it was Spot's turn to be incredulous.

"Do you think I would have asked you to come over here if I wasn't?"

"It's just that last night happened so fast... and I know that this is all new for you..."

"Do you regret what happened?" Spot asked, a mix of emotions wearing on his face.

"No!" Race shook his head vehemently, "Of course not, I was just worried that you..." His rambling was effectively cut short by Spot's lips being pressed firmly against his own. Spot broke the kiss first, and pulled away slowly looking into Race's eyes.

"I don't regret anything we've done Racetrack." He said sincerely.

"Good." Race whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

Spot nimbly undid the buttons holding Race's shirt closed, deciding all at once that Race was wearing far too much clothing for them to get anywhere.

To this Race had no objection.

Once he had him shirtless, Spot paused, and gently traced the hickey he had left on Race's neck. He kissed the bruised skin carefully, and then went on the run his tongue along Race's collarbone. Race moaned in appreciation as he combed his fingers through Spot's hair, reveling in the silky texture.

His hands then slipped down to trace the smooth curves and hard muscles of Spot's bare back. Spot sighed happily, tipping his head back in pleasure as Race massaged his lower back. Race kissed his way down Spot's neck, and upon reaching his shoulder, he bit it lightly. A moment later he began giggling.

"What?" Spot asked breathlessly.

"Nothing." Race said innocently, getting himself under control and kissing Spot soundly. After a few more fiery minutes of groping, licking, sucking, and nipping, Race could not refrain from once again bitting Spot's shoulder. Unable to control himself, he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Spot asked irritably at the interruption. Race calmed himself as much as he possibly could before replying,

"When I bite your shoulder... you squeak." He then broke down into another fit of helpless giggles.

Spot pushed him back roughly and began to pout.

Race immediately stopped laughing upon seeing Spot's change in attitude.

"Oh, come on Spot." Race pleaded, "It's not a bad thing, in fact it's cute."

"I am the leader of Brooklyn, I do NOT squeak, and I am NOT _cute_!" Spot insisted petulantly. Race moved closer to Spot, and slipped an arm around his waist.

"I like it when you squeak," He said, giving Spot a heated look, "It's sexy." Spot raised an eyebrow.

"Then why were you laughing?"

"Because it's not everyday that you hear the leader of Brooklyn squeak, no matter how sexy it is." Race replied, humor glinting in his eyes.

"Go to hell Higgins." Spot said without much force.

"I can't go to hell." Race shot back, "I'm already in heaven." Spot rolled his eyes.

"That is the worst line I've ever heard." He exclaimed. Race smirked, and Spot shoved him once more, causing him to fall back on the bed.

Race welcomed this change in position, as Spot crawled over and recaptured his mouth, he quickly caught Spot's lower lip gently between his teeth, and sucked lightly before releasing him. Spot replaced his mouth with his fingers, and Race kissed them softly before slowly swirling his tongue around each digit.

Spot's mouth did not remain idol for long, as he kissed his way down Race's chest, pausing to run his tongue over Race's ribs. His breath skipped across Race's abdomen as he moved ever lower. He came to Race's bellybutton and ran his tongue around it, before biting the sensitive skin just below it.

A near growl escaped from between Race's lips. Spot looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, his lips curved up into a smirk.

"Shut up." Race said, a blush staining his cheeks.

"I didn't say a word." Spot said almost laughing. He nipped Race's red ears, and started tracing lazy patterns on his chest with damp fingertips.

Race's hands traveled down Spot's sides and came to rest at the top of his pants. Carefully undoing them, he released Spot from their restriction, as Spot returned the favor, removing Race's offending garments.

Now with no barriers between them, the boys quickly built up a steady rhythm, each trying to outlast the other. Race finished first with a low moan, and Spot quickly after with one to match. Now too exhausted to do much else, they lay in each other's arms and after a few tender kisses, they fell fast asleep.

~~~

Race was the first to wake up and for a long time he was reluctant to move from the warmth and safety of Spot's arms. But eventually his body won out, and he had to get up and relieve himself. 

Walking quietly back into the room, so as not to disturb Spot, he sat down by the window and looked out over the water of the river, the sun had just begun to rise.

He turned his attention back to Spot who was still sleeping peacefully. His thoughts drifted back to the night before last when he had looked at Jack as he slept and wondered if Spot could ever look so young. Now having the change to watch him sleep, Race realized that not only did he look much younger than his sixteen years, but with the early light of dawn streaming through the window and caressing his face and golden hair, Spot looked like an angel.

"I love you Spot." Race whispered into the stillness of the morning. 

Spot did not stir.

Race smiled, even if he never got up the courage to tell Spot how he felt ever again, he knew that deep down, Spot knew how he felt, and for now, in the golden light of morning, in his own small version of heaven, Spot was his to cherish, and that was good enough for him.

The End

A/N[2]: I have come to the end of the story, but worry not, for I will most likely write more stories of this nature eventually. I'm sorry this took so long to get out, but my muses went on strike. I have them back now, all securely locked in my closet and ready to work! In the unlikely case that anyone is remotely interested anymore, I was listening to Hanson while writing this chapter. Thank you for reading my story, and my incredibly long author's note, if anyone at all is in fact still reading this. Until next time. ; )

~Ink

~Shoutouts~

**Thistle**~ I'm glad you liked it, here's more. I really do care that you were listening to Joy Division while reviewing! I have never heard anything by them, are they any good? Thank you for the reviews!

**Lavie-chan**~ Yes there's more, here it is! I hope you like it. Thank you for the review, it is much appreciated!

**Bobcat:slashgoil**~ I made you hyperventilate? That's awesome! I hope this chapter had much the same effect. Thank you for reviewing!

**SpotLover421**~ Your review was very encouraging, thank you. I'm sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. Once again, thank you so much for the review!

**SpecsGlasses**~ I hope this chapter has made you happy. : ) Sorry I took so long to update. I love your reviews, they are very encouraging! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Yuki Kurai**~ Sorry the update took longer than I had planned, but I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the review!

**Gothic Author**~ Mmmm... SpRace cake! Sweet. Here is more Spot/Race smut for your enjoyment. I hope you like it. Thanks for the review!

**Fionn Mar**~ I do indeed get your drift, and I hope that this was enough 'Rated R for a reason' for you. : ) I am so glad you liked it, thank you for reviewing!

**Shadowlands**~ I'm glad you liked it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews!

**love_orthelack_thereof**~ Thank you for the complement, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hehe, PWP is my friend. : ) By the way, keep an eye out for my new story that I will be posting sometime soon, I think you'll like the pairing. ; ) Thank you for the pairings and the review!

**kiara knightengale**~ I'm glad you loved it. I hope you like this chapter too. Thank you for reviewing! 


End file.
